Leone (Akame ga Kill!)
|-|Base Leone= |-|Lionelle Activated= Summary Leone (レオーネ Reōne) is one of the older members of the assassination group, Night Raid. She excels at gathering information and exercising calm judgment when necessary. Leone is often the one who's seen confirming the validity of the targets in which Night Raid is assigned to assassinate. She has a very relaxed, upbeat, and cheerful personality, and tends to display a lack of ladylike manners, often seen shoving Tatsumi into her breasts, putting her feet on the table, or consuming large amounts of sake. She serves as a sort of big sister figure to Tatsumi and younger members in Night Raid, often referring to herself as "onee-san" or "Nee-san". Despite the morally dodgy nature that she can sometimes display, Leone is not one to tolerate injustice, and can be especially vicious to those who commit the most vile of acts. She also enjoys fighting her enemies a lot, as said by Najenda who told her that she takes a lot of time finishing of a target and suggests that she needs to change that habit. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher | Likely Low 7-B | Low 7-B, higher after Teigu fusion Name: Leone Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: 20s Classification: Human, Assassin, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Assassin, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Transformation, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid, though can only attach her limbs back with the help of Lubbock's Cross Tail) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Can easily take down large Danger Beasts and is one of the strongest Night Raid members physically, putting her above the likes of Akame and base Incursio Tatsumi) | Likely Small City level (Stronger than before, fought evenly against Bols, and disabled his Teigu by biting it, is somewhat superior to Akame at this point) | Small City level+ (Can fight with characters that can harm her, can fight against Budo, should be somewhat comparable to Evolved Incursio Tatsumi), higher after Teigu fusion (After merging with Lionelle, she incapacitated Minister Honest who stomped her previous form) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Should be comparable to Akame in terms of speed) | Hypersonic+ (managed to evade the self-destruction of Bols' Teigu) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to EoS Akame) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Casually lifted a giant boulder and used it to crush Dorothea, somewhat stronger than Akame) | At least Class 50 | At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, likely higher | Likely Small City Class | Small City Class+, higher after Teigu fusion Durability: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Is superior to base Incursio Tatsumi) | Likely Small City level (Much more durable than Seryu, managed to withstand an unknown amount of energy from Bols' self-destruction) | Small City level+ (Tanked Budo's lightning and was fine afterwards), higher after Teigu fusion. Regeneration makes her hard to kill. Stamina: Extremely high; can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Animal King: Lionelle - a Support-type Teigu in the form of a belt. Intelligence: Fairly high, accomplished assassin and skilled combatant, also very skilled in stealth and swindling. Weaknesses: Lacking when it comes to ranged combat and regenerating her arms takes a long time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Leone possesses a Teigu in the form of a belt, named "Animal King: Lionelle (百獣王化 ライオネル Hyakujū Ōka: Raioneru)". When activated, it enhances her speed, reflexes, strength, and regeneration, as well as giving her animal-like characteristics. She is also a skilled spy and manipulator, occasionally using her skills to swindle people out of their money, as seen with Tatsumi. Leone is also a very skilled combatant, using such to fight her enemies, and has managed to fight even the most skilled enemies on even ground, although she usually kills them rather quickly. Key: BoS Akame ga Kill | MoS Akame ga kill | EoS Akame ga Kill Note: While Leone was paralyzed by Budo's lightning, this was more due to the nature of electricity paralyzing the muscles. The fact is, she withstood the overall energy output. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Rob Lucci (One Piece) Lucci's Profile (Low 7-B forms were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Revolutionaries Category:Cats Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Catgirls